Conventional audio optimization systems today are controllable at the user's end. Some conventional audio optimization systems enable the adjustment of audio parameters to room characteristics. This is typically achieved via a set of defined test signals that are output through loudspeakers, received via one or more microphones, then analyzed and processed to compensate for certain deficiencies of the room where the audio system is set up. Such compensation can alleviate room characteristics such as reflections or excessive attenuation or boosting of certain frequencies to some extent. Other existing conventional audio optimization systems enable users to select among a set of pre-defined audio parameter profiles. Examples of such audio profiles include, but are not limited to, “Concert Hall,” “Cathedral,” “Jazz Club,” “Rock Arena,” and/or the like. These typically adjust frequency response and/or add effects such as reverb to emulate the typical sound encountered in certain types of music venues. In these cases, the adjustment of audio parameter or selection of audio profile is static and performed manually by the user, based on listening preferences. The inventors are not aware of an automated system that provides automatic parameter setting capabilities based on individual content or content category.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing media content streaming or playback, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing automatic audio optimization (in some cases, for streaming services, or the like).